Ark9 Episode 3: Im home!
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Partcipants *Keyth Tasanagi *Kyoko Kita *Lenris Akiyama *Densuke Ryoji *Ayperos Akiyama Location District 2 ChairmenRyoji: (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HERui4J_pgs ) Densuke would find himself…walking around at night time without a jacket. It’d been a week since HFH opened and he was admittedly depressed…He’d missed his gang. He’d missed his girlfriend and he’d missed Keyth. It was a bit somber..and snowy. Finally snow had hit kasihana like a blanket, as Christmas lights hung from building to building in D2. Each breath exhaled left a mist behind it. Densuke would drag his feet through the snow deciding to take the night off..well to an extend. He had his gear packed in his bag. Only thing odd was..he couldn’t use his chi. He woke up and discovered he couldn’t even flux it for some reason…he’d find it a random occurrence if it weren’t for the fact that Danny said he couldn’t do it either. It’s fishy…probably needs some investigating of sorts..Densuke would smirk silently to himself. “I might have something to do after all…after I get over myself a bit.” Densuke would find a bench on the corner of a four way street. The cars all hovered by above him, and landbased cars all drove by silently..he’d sit there for a moment, tyring to decipher why he couldn’t use chi, and..why the hell he was feeling so down lately. Even with a new resolve things should’ve taken a perk up by now..Densuke would see a mother, a father and a child all walking down the street holding hands, and talking about Christmas dinner. Densuke would utter out a small pout and slide his head in his hands, and through his hair, suddenly now just wanting some parents…”This shit sucks.” Densuke would sit there for a moment, before he’d heard the sudden disappearance of the family talking…and muffled noises. DeliriousAres: ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N5Gk_GXgiJU)) Another war. It seemed like it was endless. Keyth stood ontop of the highest moutain in the realm of Light hadou. His head tilted down, and a frown of fraustarion on his face. "...So sick of the constant killing." He said opening his eyes as they shinned a bright gold. He lepaed off of the moutain, tucking his body high into the air as he channeled chi into his body looking like a glowing star of Chi as he dashed down onto the battle filed. Defeating enemies left and right. After the fighting had been done. Keyth watched as the demons praised him once again for another victory. He opened his eyes staring out at the vast majority of them. " SHUT.......UHPPPPPP!" He shouted. The crowd ceased and Keyth stormed to the highest part of the castle. Going to the very top where he shouted at the top of his lungs. " ALRIGHT...." He said pointing at the sky. " I KNOW THE GODS CAN HEAR ME! I KNOW YOUR OUT THERE DAMMIT..." He said clenching his fist. " I WANT OUT! IM SICK OF THE CONSTANT FIGHTING! IM SICK OF IT! AND I WONT STAND FOR THIS... ANYMORE!" The sky crackled with lighting as Keyth continued to shout his screams of being liberated. A Large demonic face appeared before him. " YOU.. SHALL NOT LEAVE. YOU HAVE SET YOUR FATE." Keyth clenched his fist as his eyes slanted onto the large demonic creature. " NO!..." He said getting into a sprinter stance. " I MAKE.. MY OWN FATE! AND NOTHINGS.... GONNA HOLD ME BACK! IM SICK OF THE FIGHTING! IM SICK OF THE COUNTLESS DEATHS! IM SICK OF IT ALL! AND I....I..." ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CGjwsowDDhI)) " I WANNA.. GO HOMMMMMMMMEEEEEEE!!!!!"He said exploding through the sky, his body twisting and turning in a corck skrew like formation as he slammed his fist into the monsters head making it explode into millions of pieces. Using every single bit of his chi that he could create he'd slash at the sky once more. A void of some sort ripped through the dimension itself. Causing Keyth to continue to slash at that one area over and over again. Images of his friends constantly blurred through his mind. " I.. WANNA... GO... HOOOOOOOMEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He said with one final strike as he broke the Realm of Dark Hadou's barrier completely with one powerful strike. Ripping a hole through the real completely. Keyths body got sucked into the vortex. Pushing his body through it, and then closing it up behind him. As Keyths body began to drift through the black hole. At super sonic speeds he felt his body growing weaker. Like his godly abilites began to slip from his very being. " YOU SHALL PAY.. FOR YOUR CRIMES TASANAAGGIIII" Said... Konchi's voice as Keyth escaped the dark prison. A vortex...opening itself right in the middle of D-2 appeared out of thin air. Keyths body exploding from the worm hole and getting blasted into a water fountain destroying it. He lay limp against the water fountain as he slowly... started to open his eyes. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2FaZQoZf4OY)) "Hey, Hey man! yo bro! you alright homie!?" People began to surround themselves around Keyth as he lay there... in the fountain naked. "...Wha..?" He slowly started to stand. Not caring that he was naked.. His eyes scanning the Area of District 2. He broke out into a slow quiet laughter before bursting out laughing. " HA... HAHA... HAHAAH... HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH! AHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAH" The Citiizens of Kasaihana city began to stare at him awkwardly as they watched the mad man laugh hysterically. " IM.. HOME! HAHAHAH IM HOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" xXAyperosXx: Ayperos was in D2 with his family and Lenris. They had just got done with dinner as they then went outside. Lenris:"Come on bro, lets see if your age is catching up with ya." Ayperos walks with him in the snow and the stood a few feet away from each other. Ayperos:"I'll show you age kid." The get into fighting stance and then right before they start they both look at themselve and say at the same time. "Can you feel your chi?" They both look at each other puzzled. They poked their head in the door. Ayperos: "We are gonna go around." They waited there for a moment. "Ok, you two be carful." They both nod and then head out down the snowy streets. Lenris: "Do you know whats going on?" Ayperos shakes his head. Ayperos:"I don't understand... Why is chi gone?" He starts to think. "I wonder if it has to do with the shinto realm.. With Kyeth.. Maybe his did something..." He shrugs it off and continues to walk before he see's Densuke sitting by himself on a bench at a four way street. Ayperos: "Yo Densuke, What you doing out in the cold?" They both walk up to him, Lenris now not much shorter than Ayperos. They both look at him. Ayperos:"Did you notice that you can't use chi? It's as if it never existed.." ChairmenRyoji: Densuke would close his eyes, taking a deep breath pondering weather or not he should pursue the family’s sudden disappearance and the strange noises he could pick up easily. He’d then see two familiar faces, one more common than the other. Ayperos’ and snow, although after recently he learned him to be Lenris. Densuke would give off a slight smile. “Aye guys…just hanging out. Some personal bullshit, it’s nothing…” Densuke would perk up as he’d heard about the not being able to use chi. “Yeah I actually did notice that..it does have a non exsistent feel to it. I can’t even SENSE the stuff..” Densuke would look at the palms of his hands, as snowflakes fell endlessly on them. He’d then hear a “click” in the distance, and out of the quickness he’d had, he’d look over in an off wall direction. “MOVE!” Densuke would yell as he’d flipped his body backwards over the chair ,and if Ayperos and Lenris moved, they would see an RPG missle pass them by and hit a near by car, causing an explosion of metal car parts and chared interior. Densuke would sit up to see the family he thought he’d seen now dead in the road, in a pile..the only one left was the little boy. Who was at the mercy of a man covered in metal like skin. (picture him exactly but with a rocket launcher. http://colossuscollection.files.wordpress.com/2010/04/colossus-showcase-vii.jpg )He had a THICK Russian accent. A drunken one at that. “OI! It seems my target was missed by longshot. Must remember to drink more before taking shots.” The tall metallic man stood at a trifling 7’3 and his very weight cracked the cement beneath his feet. He’d exhale, and steam would emit from the cracks of his metal skin literally melting the snow around him. He’d begin walking slowly towards the three if they’d recovered by now. “Target’s in sight. I am Cyborg III, looking for my missing diamonds. Diamonds expensive no? Give them to me, or face wrath unlike the likes of which you’ve never seen!” The Russian driod would flex his mattalic muscles..guy was built like a tank. Densuke would stand up and rub the back of his neck. “Ah geez…well guys looks like I’ve got a reason to cheer the hell up now.” Densuke take take his fighting stance, and if Ayperos and Lenris would join him they’d prepare to engage this fellow in battle. “Take the lead one of you two, I’ll cover you.” xXAyperosXx: Ayperos and Lenris would Listen to Densuke and hear the Click as well. They both without a second thought would leap off to the side in a roll and stay on the ground to wait out the explosion. Almost at the same time Ayperos and Lenris shot up in a fighting stance, They looked as though they had the same stance, but closer look Their arms are differently possition. As Ayperos left arm is pointed down straight and Lenris left arm is straight. Aypero right arm is bent up to his chest pointed in the same Direction and Lenris right arm is lower in the same direction. They both looked at the metalic russian man and looked at each other with a raised brow. They noticed the little boy standing there and his parents on the ground. Ayperos looks at the man in anger. And then heard him speak of gems... "The gem from yesterday..." He thought to himself, He then heard Densuke yell out to take him and both of them not running in different directions and comeing in on both sides of the man. Ayperos flips a few times and goes in the air and aims a kick right to the metalic mans face. Lenris flips as well and goes into a roll before coming up attempting to send his fist hard into the other side of the mans face. If this connected it would basicly smash the face. Seeing that both of then would connect at about the same time. Discordia: “Keyomi, KEYOMI, Get out of that fountain right now.” Kyoko yelled as the white haired toddler splashed in the freezing cold water. The little girl’s white hair was sticking out all over the place and she had the most peculiar pair of wolfish ears. Keyomi hardly noticed the cold as she kicked the water around causing it to spray in every direction. Kyoko’s chest heaved and fell in a heavy sigh as she stood with her hands on her hips. Kin tugged on her shirt desperately trying to get her attention. “Hold on a second hun” she said to the other little toddler that she had in tow. He was as opposite from his twin sister as could be as he sat there politely waiting with his black hair still in perfect order. The only thing the two shared was the same gold eyes that were both flecked with green. Kyko tried to lean over the edge of the fountain but Keyomi was just out of reach. She really did not want to get in the fountain but was seeing no other choice. She looked down at Kin and gave a half-hearted smile as she scooped him up on her hip and then stepped into the fountain. The small girl giggled as her mom cringed as the cold water crept up her feet and legs. Water sloshed around as she waded out and scooped up the small girl. Kyoko had not really been paying too much attention to the crowd around the fountain or anything other than trying to get the small girl out of it. She held the sopping wet toddler on one hip and the dry toddler on her other as she stood there scolding. “Keyomi, we aren’t allowed to go into the fountain we will get in big trouble. The police will come and yell at us if they see us.” The little girl looked up at Kyoko and pouted. “Momma, Daddy do it. If Daddy do it I can. But Daddy has no clothes on.” Keyomi said with her arms firmly crossed over chest. DeliriousAres: Keyth looked to the right and then to the left. He stepped out of the fountain his body shivering as he looked up at the snow. " Geeeezzzzzzzz... wheennn d-d-d-d-dd-does it even snow here!" He said kicking at the gravel. " Oyyyy! Here man, PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHESE ON!" Some rich guy tossed clothing at Keyths feet in a clothing bag. Keyth blinked looking down at his member and quickly pulled the clothing on. A LArge wolf on the front of his shirt. It fit perfectly with his wild hair. He had patted himself down fixing his clothing and then turning his attention to the crowd who had slowly started to dissipate from around around the boy. " Geez... coulda gave me a fricken jacket. Thanks though." The rich guy winked. " Yup, always down to help the homeless and drug attactis!" Keyths eye brow twitched as he watched the male walk away while he tied his shoes. After standing up, he turned his attention over to Kyoko.. holding two children. His eyes lit up as he ran over to Kyoko with a big smile on his face. " KYOKO!" He said picking her up laughing, hopping up and down and smiling. Leaping left to right as he had a big goofy smile on his face. " IM HOME! IM HOME! IM FINALLY HOME! HAHAHAHAAHAHA IM HOME!" He said shouting at the top of his lungs. A random lady walking by holding her husbands hand smiled. " Oooooh he must be a marine or something." She said with hearts in her eyes. if she allowed him to pick her up, Keyth would put Kyoko down while she still held both of the children. " Hahah so who are the kids!? There really cute are you babysitting!? YOUR A BABYSITTER NOW!!!??! THATS SO CUTE. Never thought you'd be a babysitter.. Did you finish school!?!??! I hope so! ANyways these are really cute babies!" He said pinching Keyomi's cheeks, the small child growled and a dog bark could be heard as she chommped on his fingers with sharp teeth. " YYYOOUCH!" He said leaping back holding his thumb, tears streaming from his eyes. " Y-YOU LITTLE TURD YOU BIT ME!" The baby had a cherisher cat smile on its face as sharp teeth could be seen in her mouth. Her white hair twitching due to her big dog ears. Kin blinked eying Keyth with a blush on his face. ChairmenRyojiChairmenRyoji Whisper: The metallic man would watch as the two came at him, and threw simultaneous attacks at his head area. The attacks would connect, but all that would be heard was a “CLANG’ as the metal man would stand there and let out a drunken spout. The Russian man would yell and release literal jet streams of hot steam so hot if they hit either of the young men, their skin would melt all the way down to the muscular flesh, and if prolonged even to the bone. Densuke would see this, and if his friends rushed out of the way, Densuke would run, and leap up, attempting to clothesline the giant man, but he did not budge. The Russian man would grab Densuke by the hair, and headbutt him, tossing him up into the air above him. He would then open his palms, and two hole cannons would emit from them, as he’d begin spewing bullets towards Ayperos and Lenris, moving at machine gun speeds with a ‘RATA-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT” Densuke would be in the air, looking down, and gritting his teeth. “Fuck this!” Densuke would prepare to adjust himself but before he knew it, the giant metallic man would point his rocket launcher at Densuke and shoot it right at him. Densuke would look at it as his eyes windend. “Tch!” After brief seconds a large “BOOM” would be heard, and a smoke cloud would seen above in the sky. The metal man would then laugh heartiedly. “BWAHAHAHAHA!” He’d stop his foot and the ground would collapse under his feet. “BRING ME CHALLENGE!” The metallic man would shoot more jet streams and squat down ready to face the two brothers. He had to let out some steam every now and again.. Discordia: Complete and utter surprise consumed her facial expression as she looked at Keyth. It was a damn good thing he picked her up as he had or she might have dropped one of the kids in shock. That expression was quickly changed to one that screamed are you a moron as she sat there holding the two children, one with white hair and wolf ears and the other with black hair and horns which could only have come from Keyth, both having Tasanagi gold eyes except for the green flecks that they got from her. She had not seen Keyth in so long and she had not really thought what she would say at this moment and she surely wasn’t expected in to take place while she was sopping wet and freezing her ass off. She smiled nervously as her words began to sputter and stick in her throat. “Uh… yeah… uhm… about that” she said as she looked from Keyomi to Kin. “I’m not exactly their baby sitter.” Keyomi scrunched up her nose at the word baby sitter. “Daddy is so silly.” Kin said “Mommy is too pwetty to be a baby sitter.” He said while Keyomi started screaming “Baby sitters are icky poo poo heads.” Kyoko blushed slightly before trying to explain. “I don’t really know what to say. I’m their mom and you’re their dad.” Her sentence was mumbled and the words sort of meshed together as she spit it out. “This is Keyomi.” She said as she pointed to the little girl “And he is Kin.” Kin nervously buried his face in her shoulder as Keyomi tried to leap from her arms and attack Keyth. “Daddy I am gonna be a super hero just like you.” The little girl said as Kyoko fought to hold on to her. “I sort of told them about you a lot and they could see you fighting monsters in the void with my mirror.” She mumbled as she waited for his reaction. DeliriousAres: ((http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=B7NWhhIWHlg)) “I don’t really know what to say. I’m their mom and you’re their dad.”He heard Kyokos words as his right eye twitched. " And your their dad, your their dad, their dad. YOU!" His left eye began to twitch. When Keyomi latched onto him saying he was a superhero, he blushed heavily. " D-Dad...." He said with a baffled look on his face. " I-..Im a dad?!" He said gasping as he'd faint. Falling back onto the ground with a hard face plant. Here he is. The conquer of Demons, the Onigami himself... faceplanting to the though of him having kids. Xiao could be seen, getting throne out of a production studios doors as he faceplanted into the ground as well. " NO! WE DONT WANNA HIRE YOU KID! YOU SUCK! WORK ON YOUR ACTING SKILLS AND YOUR GIMMIC AS A WHOLE!" Xiao shuffled himself back onto his feet rubbing the back of his neck as he looked back at the movie producer with a sad look on his face. "... Ahh bummer dude..." He said turning to the right walking down the street with a slow shuffle. " Man, when am i gonna get my movie role. I know i can do it! I just... i just gotta keep trying! Yup, thats it! All i gotta do!" He said clapping his hands. When he turned he saw Keyth laying face down in the ground, with two small childern poking his body with sticks. " Mama, is he dead already???" Kin said with a blush on his face as he continued to poke at Keyths body. His eyes streaming with an animated river of tears as he lay on the ground with his eyes closed. " I...I.. I wouldnt even know where to start!" He said finally standing up and rubbing the back of his neck. He looked down at the kids, who looked back up at him. Keyome had a big grin on her face, while Kin looked at him with a high level of shyness. His cheeks a rosey red with blush. " Gahhh.." he said sighing, a puff of sigh coming from his lips as he shook his head. " Maybe... we should go back to your place Kyoko.. so we can.. talk about this a bit more.." He said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. " Ooooyy! Little Keyo!" " Hm?" Keyth turned, watching Xiao approach the family with both of his hands in his pockets, a tooth pick in his mouth. Xiao already knew about the kids. And had been Helping Kyoko with bills in there home while Keyth was away. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7iH8Qc9-gA8)) " Its uncle Xiao!" Kin said in praise to his uncle. Xiao smirked and gave them all a peace sign and a " Yo." He patted Keyth on the back and put his right hand around his neck. " Glad to know ya made it outta there little Keyo. Your not so little anymore though arent cha. Picked up some muscle in the Dark Hadou realm did ya? Impressed my man. How did ya get out?" Keyth blinked and answered awkwardly. " I uh... clawed my way out?" " HA! Thats the Tasanagi spirit." Xiao said patting Keyth on the shoulder again. He walked over to Kyoko giving her a hug before he gave the kids hugs as well. Taking a step back he placed a tooth pick inhis mouth, pulling his circle shades over his face, and a red trucker cap over his bright blonde hair. He wore a green jacket, and a white shirt under it. Along with a bright pair of green pants and black sneakers. The jeans had tears and scuffs on them that you'd think were design while others knew better. " Yo, Keyth. Might wanna check on your Arasumaru boys. Noooott.. doing so hot as of lately. With Densuke gone..." " Wait...Densuke gone?" Xiao nodded. " Yup, that little hottie Amy and me hit off. So i hang around the clan alot now when im notlooking for work. Anyways, Densuke left about a year ago. HAvent seen em since." He said nodding his head. " I see..." Keyth said closing his eyes. Xiao gave em a saulete. " Seeya at the hideout later on? Got some things i'd love to discuss with ya. In the mean time. Catch up with ya fam." He said nodding his head. Keyth turned to the little ones and then to Kyoko again a confused look on his face before it broke into a smile. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=waFlPlzc8ac)) " Well... if these little guys are mine." He said smiling leaning down so he could look them both in the face. " Then.. We gotta buy you guys some Action figures! And, And i gotta show you guys my comic book collection! And, um.. I uh.. I gotta show you guys my video games too! Were gonna have so much fun, after we go home! ill run straight to the hideout spot! And bring em right back were gonna have so much fun!" He'd open his arms up and they both pulled over to him where he lifted them both in the air. " Keyomi, and Kin." He said smiling, they were laughing after he pulled them both into the air, kicking there little legs. " BUT FIRST, I CAN SHOW YOU BOTH HOW TO FLY! READY?!" They both continued there chain laughter as Keyth began to walk around in circles holding them both high into the air, making airplane noises. he himself, laughing hysterically as well. Discordia: Kyoko smiled happily at Xiao and hugged him tight before returning her attention to Keyth. “Oh” she added excitedly “I am sure someone else will be happy to see you as well.” She said smiling widely as she led the way back to the shrine. As she walked she rambled a bit about the twins telling him about Keyomi’s wild personality and Kin’s calmer self. “I hope the names are all right,” she said unsure of herself. “I just thought they fit.” As she walked it was hard for her to believe it was really him. It had been two long years since she had returned from the Shinto realm and so much had changed. Her time had been spent mostly with the twins and occasionally Tsukuyomi. She had never really asked him how she was related and it really didn’t matter when all was said and done. The twins called him grandpa and had no idea of his true identity. He had taken an interest in training Kyoko to use her abilities and learn new ones as well and she was slowly beginning to Master the art of genjitsu as well as learning to use the knowledge Keyome had bestowed upon her. The shrine was not a fancy shrine but it had a certain comfort to it. A small fire roared in a fire place where her and the twins resided. Vases of cut flowers she had arranged scattered the room and a kotatsu sat in the middle of the room. A few toys were tucked into the corner. As they entered, Raiden let out a huge roar and pounced Keyth, dragging his rough tongue along Keyth’s cheek. The twins giggled at the sight. xXAyperosXx: Ayperos and Lenris hit at the same time with a clank. Lenris shook his hand with an owe and Ayperos rubbed his leg a bit. "Mother fucker..." They then both jumped out of they way as steam shot out of his body. They rolled back and took off running But Lenris slipped and fell on the ground And Ayperos noticed that Lenris did and the man Aimed his gun hand right at him. Ayperos quickly ran infront of the mains aim and took the shoots right in the chest and flew back sliding on the ground, seeing to be dead. "Ayperos!!!" Lenris didn't wait but ran and his behind a car. He looked under it, Ayperos was still laying on the ground. But then the explosion hit and dust covered the entire area. Thris was freaking out, did he just watch his brother die? ChairmenRyoji: The metallic Russian man would chuckle, as he’d turn it in to an “D’awwww., did big metal man kill your friend or companion? Builds character that it does!” The metallic Russian would beat his metal chest and roar out loudly. “DAHAHAHAHA! I let you join him very soon!” The big metal oaf would aim his machine gun’s at Lenris’s location, behind the car. His HUD tracking his movements. With a grin he was about to let loose, until he felt something click on his head. 2 red spears beeped profusely, before emiting a loud ‘BOOM!” exploding on the metal man’s head. Steam would erupt from his body as he moved around, swinging his arms to waft the smoke away. Densuke would descend from his fall, aiming his tonfa at the head of the giant machine man, only to bed dodged and backhanded, into the car Lenris was hiding behind, his body leaving a considerable dent inside of it. “Tch…damn. Guys tough, no doubt…but stupid.” Densuke would look and see Ayperos’ on the ground..he couldn’t even tell if the man was alive or dead without chi. Densuke would look back and if Lenris was still there Densuke would look back at him. “hey snow..how fast are those feat of yours? See that steam he’s letting loose..everytime he takes a hit, he has to “cool down”..if we can hit him enough times, his systems..might overheat..and he’ll melt himself inside and out..but we gotta really put on the pressure here…think your up for it?” Densuke would pull himself from the car..his undying will power showing through his demeanor as he griped the tonfa. “You like taking peoples parents away form them huh..” Densuke would spit some blood out. Though he couldn’t feel any chi, he could definitely feel his adrenaline if nothing else. “I’ll BE THE COVER THIS TIME! AYPEROS’ IF YOUR STILL ALIVE DAMMIT, LET LOOSE ON THIS METAL MUTHAFUCKA!” Densuke would rush the man, and as the metal man rose his hands to fire, Densuke would quickly dodge roll to his left, taking refuge behind a car, as the bullets taped against it. Densuke would then pick one more sphere from his utility belt, and stick it underneath the car, and on the bottom of it’s door, and cause the car to explode, but become a projectile headed twowards the metal giant. The metal giant would grunt and catch the car raising it over his head, and with the quickness of his movements, Densuke would run up to him and begin punching him rapedetly over and over in his metal abs. These blows did little to nothing…but the metal man would contiously let out jet streams of steam in a pattern. The metal man went to let down slam the car on Densuke, but with the quickness of, timing, he’d roll underneath the legs of the robot and launching his grapple hook to the back of the metal giants head, then digging the base of it in the ground, causing the metal man to be propelled backwards and hit the ground. Densuke would attempt to move away, but the metal man would grab Densuke by his leg. Densuke would trip and look back as the metal man was about to shoot Densuke point blank in the face with his RPG if someone didn’t intervine and soon.. xXAyperosXx: Lenris looks and sees Ayperos was gone after Densuke made a car explode at the metal man. Lenris gets up and looks around and then took off running at the metal man but was cut off by a black figure. It was Ayperos and he then turned around, the metal arms forming down from his shoulders, ripping his sleaves. Ayperos looks at Densuke as he was about to be blown to bits. Ayperos bent his arms a bit and metal peices slideing out the back where his elbows. Ayperos takes off running at full speed at the metal man and hit him in the sides with both arms with a clank, then a boom as the peices slammed in and sent a massive shock wave out at the metal man would be slammed off to the side if is connected and go through a wall Ayperos stands there, the cloths on his chest ripped to bits and you can see that he was wearing a black plate of armor under his shirt and jacked, the armor riddled with bullets. "If your going to kill someone make sure you do it right you peice of shit hunk of metal." He holds out his hand to help Densuke up and then look at the hole in the side of the building were he sent the metal man through. The power behind the ballistic arms would have made atleast dents in the mans sides, maybe. But all in all he waits to see what comes next being ready for anything, Lenris by his side as well looking in the area. ChairmanRyoji:Densuke would see Ayperos’ come like a blitz, knocking the metal man in his sides, and sending him flying in the opposite direction, and threw a wall. He’d crashed into a glass shop, and a light flickered on and off..revealing a gaping hole through the metallic man’s sides and his head would then topple right off to the ground, in a roll. Densuke would take Ayperos’ hand and stand up, looking at it. “Or, that. Yeah blasting it’s sides in is an option to. Maybe I think to much in battle, a heh heh heh.” Densuke would scratch the back of his head and nod. “This was strangely fun as hell, I have to admit. However I can’t help but feel as thought that diamond we collected isn’t something we should out right “have”. Tell ya what, you can keep uh..taking the night off. I’m gonna head home and look into a few things. I’ll catch you later alright? We’ll recon later on in the near future about this endevour..and this chi thing is going to require some serious investigation.” Densuke would crack his neck, and begin to walk over the the dead parents bodies..He’d send out a signal to the KPD, to come and investigate. He’d look over and see the little boy in an ally way, shuddering and cowering for his life. Densuke would offer him a hand, and squat down to him. Densuke would take off his shirt and place it over the boy, so he wouldn’t be as cold. “Don’t worry. It’s gonna be okay, alright? I’ll wait here til the paramedics arrive..” The little boy would nod, and remain quiet. Frozen tears on his face. It’s a cold life..but it seems nothing can stay quiet in Kasihana for very long. Category:Ark 9